Ella Es
by Alesz
Summary: "Porque ella es… irremplazable… indispensable… incomparable… inolvidable." ...Hermione sonrió complacida, tenía que admitir que Malfoy era muy bueno en la cama, pero las reglas, eran las reglas, ella había sido muy específica en la quinta regla "5. El encuentro solo se hace una vez" y no la rompería, al demonio Malfoy.


_Hola chicas este es mi primer Fanfic, espero que les guste, me lo acabo de escribir hace un rato._

_Aclaracion sobre el Fic: Aunque no lo he mencionado en la lectura, esta historia se desarrolla en el quinto libro, en los tres primeros no quiso, obviamente, porque aun están muy chicos de edad, en el cuarto libro tampoco, porque aparece Viktor, y en el quinto me pareció perfecto, en el sexto tampoco, pues Draco esta mas centrado en como matar a Dumbledore y en el ultimo obviamente Hermione no esta en Hogwarts._

_Quise que vieran a Hermione de otra manera, ya veran de que manera si siguen leyendo, siempre la hacen ver como la chica que se la pasa estudiando en la biblioteca, ¿pero si tiene otra personalidad que nadie conoce? me puse a pensar en ello y esto ha salido. A ver que tal me salio..._

**"Ella Es…"**

Quien diría que Hermione Granger no es la chica que se esconde en la biblioteca, leyendo y estudiando por horas, para sacar las mejores calificaciones, porque muchos no saben, que cuando les sonríe a Ernie o a Seamus, ellos recuerdan lo que ha pasado en su encuentro de días anteriores.

_Porque ella es… irreemplazable… indispensable… incomparable… inolvidable._

* * *

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts cenaban animadamente, platicando, en su mesa correspondiente y los tres mejores amigos, se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor, un moreno y cabello alborotado, un pelirrojo y cara de despistado y una castaña con un cabello espeso.

-¡Oh por Merlin! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo?- exclamo la castaña, pasándose una mano distraídamente por su cabello

-¿Ahora qué has olvidado Hermione?- pregunto distraídamente Ron, mientras se servía un poco de cereal en un tazón y juego de calabaza.

-He olvidado corregir algunos detalles sobre la redacción de Snape- respondió Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio- Así que me voy a…

-La biblioteca- completaron Harry y Ron al unisonó

-Si- contesto un poco fastidiada y salió corriendo del comedor, mientras Harry y Ron se servían más comida.

* * *

-¿No te ha visto nadie?- pregunto una voz femenina

-No, tuve mucho cuidado- contesto una voz masculina

-Está bien Nott, ya sabes las reglas ¿no?-

-Por supuesto Granger-

-Repitelas- exigió la castaña

-1. Llegar al encuentro sin ser visto, 2. Que tenga que pasar, lo que tenga que pasar, 3. Salir del aula del encuentro sin ser visto, 4. No comentar a nadie lo que ha pasado y Solo comentarlo a chicos que sean de confianza y si lo creo necesario y 5. El encuentro solo se hace una vez- recito Nott

-Muy bien, ahora ¿ya quieres empezar esto?

-Claro que si Granger- Dijo Nott, acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione, jalándola por la cintura, devorando los labios de la chica.

* * *

Hermione salía del aula de su encuentro con Nott, con su cabello ligeramente más despeinado de lo normal, mientras se aseguraba de que no haya nadie en el pasillo, se acomodó la falda escolar y salió del pasillo.

Cinco minutos después un Slytherin salía de la misma aula, con una sonrisa estúpida.

* * *

-¿Y esa sonrisa de idiota que traes Nott?- pregunto una voz arrastrando las palabras, como de costumbre- ¿Con quién te has acostado?- continua hablando

-No te lo puedo decir Malfoy- respondió Nott esta vez serio a comparación con su sonrisa

-Valla, pero debe ser lo bastante buena, como para que te deje así Nott- insistió el rubio

-pues sí, lo es Malfoy

-Y porque no me dices quien es, sabes necesito cambiar de rutina, siempre es lo mismo con Pansy- dijo Malfoy con cansancio

-Está bien te lo diré, pero no aquí, vamos a la habitación- Nott no espero respuesta, porque ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, seguido por Malfoy

-entonces ¿Quién es la susodicha?- pregunto Draco arqueando las cejas

-Es Hermione Granger- Murmuro Theodore

-¿Granger? Por Salazar ¡que idioteces dices!- respondió un Malfoy, totalmente perplejo, que después rompió a reír

-Si no me crees es tu problema- dijo seriamente Nott, que se disponía a salir de la habitación, Malfoy se calló al instante

-No no no, espera, bueno supongamos que es verdad que es Granger ¿Cómo la contacto?-

-lo primero que debes hacer es esto- le susurro algunas cosas a Malfoy- si ella acepta, te lo comunicara-

-Está bien- asintió lentamente Malfoy, aun sin tragarse el cuento de que Granger no era del todo la matadita del colegio

-hay 5 reglas importantes

-Okey dímelas

-1. Llegar al encuentro sin ser visto, 2. Que tenga que pasar, lo que tenga que pasar, 3. Salir del aula del encuentro sin ser visto, 4. No comentar a nadie lo que ha pasado y Solo comentarlo a chicos que sean de confianza y si lo creo necesario y 5. El encuentro solo se hace una vez-

-¿Quien querría repetir el encuentro?

-Yo- respondió Nott seriamente

-¿Es muy buena en la cama o qué?

-Por supuesto

-Tendre que verlo o más bien sentirlo yo mismo y ya veremos

-Ya verás que si Malfoy- y con esto salió de la habitación, dejando a Malfoy buscando un pedazo de pergamino para contactar a Hermione.

* * *

-Valla, valla, así que Malfoy es el siguiente- murmuro para sí misma Hermione, que tenía entre su dedos un pedazo de pergamino –Se la pondré un poco difícil, por ser el- Sonrió con malicia, guardando el pergamino en su mochila

* * *

Draco Malfoy, había esperado la respuesta de Granger con impaciencia, Nott le había dicho que no tardaría más de tres días en contestar, sin embargo ya había pasado una semana y no había ni señal de la contestación de Hermione. Furioso, estaba dispuesto en acorralarla, sin ser visto al término de la clase.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?- pregunto enojada la castaña

-Me pasa, que no he recibido tu respuesta- espeto enojado el rubio

-Oh valla

-¿Eso es lo único que dices?

-yo te contestare cuando se me dé la gana

-Nott me dijo que no tardarías más de tres días

-Así que Nott fue el que te lo dijo, lo sospechaba

-pues si fue el- admitió Malfoy

-Vale pues, nos vemos hoy después de la cena, a las 9 en el aula vacía que esta junto a transformaciones- dijo Hermione para después zafarse del brazo del rubio.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso, para dirigirse al aula vacía, donde se encontraría con Malfoy, al llegar el chico ya se encontraba ahí.

-Valla no sabía que eras muy puntual- dijo Hermione a espaldas de Draco

-pues ya ves que si Granger- respondió Malfoy mientras se volvía a ella

-¿No te ha visto nadie?

-¿Te das cuenta a quien se lo preguntas? Soy un Slytherin, una serpiente, se escabullirme

-Está bien- respondió tranquilamente- ¿Nott te menciono las reglas?

-Sí creo que menciono algo- respondió Draco como si fuera lo más aburrido del mundo

-¿Malfoy?- dijo Hermione empezando a perder la paciencia

1. Llegar al encuentro sin ser visto, 2. Que tenga que pasar, lo que tenga que pasar, 3. Salir del aula del encuentro sin ser visto, 4. No comentar a nadie lo que ha pasado y Solo comentarlo a chicos que sean de confianza y si lo creo necesario y 5. El encuentro solo se hace una vez- respondió de jalón

- Muy bien Malfoy, al fin veo que te aprendes algo- Dijo con ironía

-Y yo no sabía que eras más que una sangre sucia que vuelve a todos más idiotas después de acostarse con ellos- Respondió Draco, pensando que Hermione se molestaría, pero al contrario surgió una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-Lo se Malfoy

-¿Y esto a qué horas empieza? Comienzo a aburrirme

-Mmm… así que se te han acabado los argumentos ¿he?

-No empieces Granger, esta noche no quiero pelear contigo

-pues yo si

-Granger por favor, no te pongas difícil- Draco comenzaba a desesperarse y se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, despeinándolo

-Pues entonces empieza cuando quieras, tu eres el interesado ¿no?

-Te aseguro que la que saldrá con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro serás tu

-Eso es lo que dices Malfoy, pero yo no estaría tan segura

-Ya lo veremos- y termino con el espacio que había entre los dos, acorralando a la castaña entre la pared y el y comenzó a besarla con pasión, mientras ella respondió al acto de la misma manera.

Un par de horas más tarde un Gryffindor con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero una estúpida no, sino una más bien de que hizo bien su trabajo, tenía levemente las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello revuelto, que empezaba a ser continuo.

Cinco minutos después, un Slytherin salía de la misma aula con una sonrisa, pero a comparación con la otra, esta si era estúpida.

* * *

-¿Asi que ya comprobaste lo que te dije?- pregunto Theodore viendo a un Malfoy, levemente despeinado y con una sonrisa estúpida, la misma que el mismo Nott había tenido antes

-Si amigo, lo he comprobado

-¿Y qué tal?- pregunto Nott con curiosidad

-Fantástico

-Valla, valla, ¿Quién lo diría? Un Malfoy diciendo que una sangre sucia es maravillosa en la cama

-Cállate Nott- en respuesta Nott solo le guiño un ojo y se fue a sentarse algo apartado de sus compañeros de casa.

Malfoy subió a su habitación recordando el acto de hace unos minutos, definitivamente tenía que encontrarse con ella otra vez, pero ¿y las reglas?, al demonio las reglas, él nunca las respetaba, lo único que sabía es que la tenía que ver otra vez, entre sus brazos.

* * *

_"Granger me importan un bledo tus estúpidas reglas, necesito, quiero encontrarme otra vez contigo, nos vemos hoy en la misma aula a las 9"_

_Malfoy_

Hermione sonrió complacida, tenía que admitir que Malfoy era muy bueno en la cama, pero las reglas, eran las reglas, ella había sido muy específica en la quinta regla "5. El encuentro solo se hace una vez" y no la rompería, al demonio Malfoy.

* * *

Esa noche un Slytherin iría al aula y no encontraría a nadie, poniéndose furioso con la Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al encuentro de la noche anterior?- pregunto una furiosa serpiente

-Por qué no me dio la gana- Respondió simplemente la castaña

-Yo te dije que nos veríamos ahí, no puedes dejar plantado a un Malfoy

-Pues yo ya lo hice, aparte fui muy clara con las reglas, especialmente con la 5

-Al coño con tus reglas, esta noche en la misma aula a las 9

-Pues con quien sabe quién te verás porque yo no pienso ir- espeto Hermione saliendo del aula donde Malfoy la había jalado, dejando a un estupefacto Slytherin.

No iría esa noche al encuentro, como no iría a los demás encuentros que le propusiera Malfoy, porque después de todo por el había empezado, esa especie de encuentros.

Porque ella se había enamorado de él, cuando él ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada de asco o superioridad y para hacer un tipo de venganza había empezado esos encuentros y ahora ella le pagaba con la misma moneda, Ignorándolo.

Y ahora a Hermione nadie la ignoraría más porque:

_Ella es…_

_Irremplazable… indispensable… incomparable… inolvidable._

* * *

Hola Bueno este fue mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan criticas, para mejorarlo, espero que no encuentren tan descabellada mi Fic, aunque si lo es.

_**By. Alesz**_


End file.
